


Ta o Liamu Gallagherovi bez Liama Gallaghera

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Oasis (Band), RPF - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, mentioning incest
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)(though I have a rather long list of requests now, so it will definitely take more than a few months for me to get to it)





	Ta o Liamu Gallagherovi bez Liama Gallaghera

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Já něco vím."

 

 

 

 

Noel vzhlédl a upřel zrak na Gema, který seděl vedle něj. Oba dva už rozhodně střízliví nebyli, vegetili si hezky na gauči v hotelovém pokoje bůhvíkde, a Noel už skoro usínal, když Gem promluvil, a tak zněl trochu otráveně.

 

 

 

 

"A co něco, ty Einsteine?" zeptal se lhostejně.

 

 

 

 

"Že jsi mrdal svýho bratra."

 

 

 

 

Na Gallaghera neměla odpověď valného účinku, jako by mu vůbec nedošel význam řečeného.

 

 

 

 

"No, a?" reagoval laxně. "Vymrdával jsem s ním pořád, vždyť si to ten nevděčný zmetek zasloužil."

 

 

 

 

Po chvíli sebou ale Noel cuknul, narovnal se a z pohledu mu vyprchal veškerý nezájem, mlžný opar se zvedl z jeho mysli.

 

 

 

 

"Řekni to ještě jednou," požádal Archera, kterému však jeho slova zněla spíše jako rozkaz než cokoliv jiného.

 

 

 

 

"Vím, že jsi mrdal svýho bratra," zopakoval Gem, jakmile mu došlo, co se po něm chce, načež s Noelem navázal oční kontakt. "Doslova mrdal, Noeli, slyšels dobře."

 

 

 

 

Druhý muž na něj zíral, v očích se mu mihlo překvapení a nevíra, převažoval však vztek a podrážděnost, což Gema doslova rozveselilo. Byl velmi potěšen, že u Noela konečně vyvolal nějakou reakci.

 

 

 

 

"Takže mám pravdu…?" ujišťoval se Gem.

 

 

 

 

"No, a co?" vyštěkl starší Gallagher nakonec a skoro až trucovitě se zabořil do opěradla gauče. "To je mezi mnou a Liamem."

 

 

 

 

"V pohodě, chlape," uchechtl se Archer. "Jen jsem chtěl, abys to přiznal, nic víc."

 

 

 

 

"Debile," odfrkl si pořád naštvaný Noel, leč napětí z něj postupně vyprchávalo. "Už jsem se bál, že s tím poběžíš na mravnostní."

 

 

 

 

"Heh, to bych nikdy neudělal."

 

 

 

 

"Jasně, že ne, vždyť by tě sbalili taky. Vsadím se, že sis nás spolu představoval, co?" zkřivila se Noelova tvář v úšklebku.

 

 

 

 

Do Gema jako by uhodil blesk, ztuhnul v pohybu a při pohledu na ty ďábelské jiskřičky v modrých očích také na moment ztratil řeč, čímž v podstatě Noelovi odhalil pravdu.

 

 

 

 

"Ty prasáku," zasmál se spokojeně Noel, uvelebuje se na gauči, aby se mu pohodlněji koukalo na ve tváři zrudlého kamaráda, kterému už tak nějak stačilo dojít, že momentálně je lídrem konverzace právě Noel. Zpočátku měl navrch on sám, on uvedl Noela do rozpaků, ale nakonec se to obrátilo proti němu.

 

 

 

 

Sice se mohl pokusit onu domněnku vyvrátit, ale bylo mu jasné, že by mu Noel stejně nevěřil poté, co viděl Gemovu první reakci na takové nařčení. Vždyť sám slyšel, jak se mu zadrhl dech v hrdle, cítil, jak se mu krev hrne do obličeje a z Noelova pohledu měl pocit, jako by mu viděl až do duše. Ostatně, nebylo to poprvé. Noel soustavně dokázal odhadovat, co se Gemovi honí hlavou, jaký bude mít na věc názor a jakým způsobem jej dostat do úzkých.

 

 

 

 

Všechno to znal a věděl, měl Gema přečteného, což by se Archerovi asi nemělo zamlouvat, nedokázal si ale pomoct. Když tam taj před Noelem seděl, nejniternější tajemství odhaleno, připadal si zranitelný a ponížený, ovšem svým způsobem… Svým způsobem chtěl víc.

 

 

 

 

"Kdo ti to řekl?" vytrhl jej Noel z plácání se ve své vlastní patetičnosti.

 

 

 

 

"Uh," bylo jediné, na co se Gem nejprve vzmohl, vzápětí ale úspěšně vyhrkl, že Liam.

 

 

 

 

"To jste prostě kecali a on ti to znenadání řekl, nebo co?" nepozdávalo se Noelovi, který se sice tvářil skepticky, zároveň ale bylo vidět, že ho taková představa docela pobavila.

 

 

 

 

Gem zavrtěl hlavou, přemožen studem odvrátil pohled.

 

 

 

 

"No, táák, povídej," poskočil si Noel na pohovce nedočkavě, než se přisunul blíže ke Gemovi, aby do něj povzbudivě drcnul ramenem. "To se za to tak stydíš?"

 

 

 

 

Gem hlasitě zafuněl a na moment zalitoval, že tuhle konverzaci vůbec započal, vzápětí však veškeré výčitky svědomí přehlušily jiné hlasy, podpořené alkoholem v krvi, reagující rovněž na Noelovu blízkost. Druhý muž se k němu lepil, cítil jeho teplo, přičemž odezva v podobě putování krve i do jiných částí Gemova těla na sebe nedala dlouho čekat. Gem nemohl jinak, byl vzrušený a zahanbený zároveň, Noel dál pracoval na odhalování jeho nitra a Gem tomu nemohl odolat.

 

 

 

 

"Zeptal jsem se," přiznal, aniž by vzhlédl, hlas se mu mírně chvěl. "Byl jsem zoufalý, protože jsem potřeboval, aby zvedl tu svou línou prdel a šel něco dělat, ale on se choval jako tvrdohlavé děcko. Nevěděl jsem, jak ho donutit, přinutit…"

 

 

 

 

Noel se uchechtl.

 

 

 

 

"Jo, pořádné protáhnutí ho vždycky dokázalo dost dobře motivovat," soucítil s Gemovým trápením.

 

 

 

 

Následně se odmlčel, zřejmě vzpomínal na dobu, kdy přesně takhle Liama motivoval, pomyslel si Gem, který si na rozdíl od Noela připadal jako na jehlách. Netušil, jestli Gallagher tímhle rozhovorem někam míří, nebo ne, ale sakra ta nejistota ho štvala. Snad až příliš intenzivně vnímal Noelovu blízkost, avšak toužil ji vnímat ještě víc, potřeboval ho… A nejednou viděl v Noelově pohledu, že nějaká vzájemná přitažlivost tam je, že si ji sám nevymýšlí, viděl to v jeho očích, ale nechápal, proč Noel nikdy nic víc neudělal, jako by… jako by pořád doufal, že se dá s Liamem dohromady. Že spolu zase budou pracovat a on v zájmu zachování Oasis Liama občas ojede.

 

 

 

 

"Bylo to dobrý?" vyhrknul Gem otázku dříve, než se stačil zamyslet, ale bylo mu to už tak nějak jedno, jestli se před Noelem poníží ještě víc. Vždyť Gallagher mrdal svého bratra, takže si tady těžko můžou něco vyčítat. Dokonce se napůl otočil, aby dobře viděl na Noela, který se už zase na gauči rozvaloval.

 

 

 

 

"Co jako?"

 

 

 

 

"No, sex," specifikoval Gem otázku, přestože kdesi v hloubi duše nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se opravdu na něco takového ptá.

 

 

 

 

"Tebe zajímá, jestli sex s mým bratrem byl dobrý?" šklebil se Noel, odhaluje zuby, pročež vypadal Gallagher skoro jako nějaký predátor, hledící na svou kořist.

 

 

 

 

Gem raději jen přikývl, protože při pohledu na Noelův výraz by místo slov mohlo z jeho úst vyjít jen něco ve smyslu zasténání.

 

 

 

 

"Jo, docela jo," odpověděl Noel nakonec vcelku poklidným tónem. "I když většinou to byl dost boj…"

 

 

 

 

"Proč? Snad nechtěl on mrdat tebe?" odhodlal se znovu promluvit Gem, snaže se znít uvolněně.

 

 

 

 

"Ne," odmávl Archerův návrh Noel. "Ten zmetek se jenom předváděl…"

 

 

 

 

Gemovi se zdálo, že se chce Noel ještě něco dodat, ale jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli může něco takového sdělovat třetímu člověku, jenže když se zaměřil na Gema, který na něj zaujatě zíral, takřka visel na každém dalším slovu, tváře zrůžovělé, tak se Noelovy rty se mu samovolně pohnuly.

 

 

 

 

"Měl to rád… tvrdě," řekl pomalu, zamyšleně. "Hodně tvrdě, skoro brutálně, a hlavně tak, aby se nemohl pořádně hýbat nebo bránit. Aby byl uvězněný pode mnou.."

 

 

 

 

Ačkoliv Noel vypadal pohlcen vzpomínkami, pohled vzdálený, znenadání se zaměřil na Gema, jenž byl zase pohlcen řečeným. Ta představa, jak si Noel bere Liama, který se nemůže ani pohnout a kterému se takový přístup ještě líbí, žebrá o víc…

 

 

 

 

Modré oči se zabodly do těch jeho a opět mu viděly až do duše. Noel se křivě pousmál nad tím, jak zaskočeně se Gem zatvářil, jak si poposedl, jaký hlad se skrýval v jeho pohledu, přičemž Gem vnímal úplně stejný chtíč v očích druhého muže. Napětí se mezi nimi stálo takřka hmatatelným.

 

 

 

 

"Řekni mi, Geme," promluvil opět Noel, očima studuje výraz druhého muže. "Myslel jsi na to, jak šukám svýho bratra…znovu a znovu, dokud ta jeho nevymáchaná držka nebyla dobrá jenom k prosbám… nebo ses viděl na jeho místě?"

 

 

 

 

Přes Gema se přehnala vlna horka, jež zamířila přímo do jeho dolních partií, dechu se mu opět nedostávalo, čehož se Noel okamžitě všiml a se spokojeným šklebem pokračoval:

 

 

 

 

"Nebo z každého něco?" nadhodil. "Nemusím na tebe být tak tvrdý jako na Liama… Mně by to nevadilo."

 

 

 

 

Druhý muž při slově _tvrdý_ vydal zvuk, který přiměl Noela, aby se usmál ještě ďábelštějším způsobem, ovšem jen na pár vteřin. Vzápětí zvážněl, zkousl si ret a vypadal dokonce zamyšleně.

 

 

 

 

"Asi jsem nikdy nechtěl zajít tak daleko, ale… Kéž by ses viděl, Geme," probleskl mu očima jakýsi cit, kterému Archer tak úplně nerozuměl. Když totiž uvažoval nad tím, jaké by to s Noelem bylo, nikdy ho nenapadlo, že by do toho Gallagher tahal nějaké emoce, leč v onom momentě mu došlo, že se zmýlil.

 

 

 

 

Už samotný fakt, že ho Noel náhle chytil za límec, Gema zaskočil, mnohem více se ale divil rtům, jež se vzápětí přitiskly k těm jeho. Nehodlal však čekat, až si to Noel rozmyslí, a ochotně vyšel jeho ústům vstříc, za což jej Noel odměnil spokojeným zamručením. Gem poslušně pootevřel rty, aby mezi ně vpustil Noelův jazyk, jenž se otřel o ten jeho. Když pak zase jeho ústa opustil, Gem v sobě nedokázal zadusit povzdech, jakmile mu Noel věnoval několik jemných kousnutí do rtů.

 

 

 

 

Měl pocit, jako by v něm cosi vybouchlo, jako by zmizela nějaká bariéra, kterou si kolem svých tužeb a přání postavil, protože když se Noel odtáhl a Gem se zahleděl na jeho šklebící se ústa a do jeho jiskřících očí, musel se krotit, aby si ho ihned nepřitáhl zpátky a neudělal mu všechno to, o čem roky snil… Snad jej i svrběly touhou ruce, jeho sebekontrola polevovala každou vteřinou, leč Noel očividně tušil, co se s jeho přítelem děje.

 

 

 

 

"Co bys chtěl, Geme?" položil otázku Noel otázku. "Jen to řekni, Geme…"

 

 

Archer polknul, pohled upřený do modrých očí.

 

 

 

 

"Vomrdej mě," vydechl, vlna vzrušení se přes něj přehnala jen díky tomu, že se slyšel něco takového říct, požádat o to…

Požádat Noela Gallaghera o to, aby o hezky ojel… Hleděl na něj, neschopen sebereflexe. Chtěl to. Potřeboval to a věděl, že druhou šanci dostat nemusí. "Teď a tady, chci, abys mě omrdal."

 

 

 

 

Noelovi se evidentně na jednu stranu ulevilo, spíše se ale v jeho pohledu odrazila ta samolibost, ta radost z toho, co po něm druhý muž chce.

 

 

 

 

"Tak zvedej tu svou prdel a padej do ložnice," vyrazil ze sebe trochu zadýchaně.

 

 

 

 

Gem nelenil, na povel reagoval jako dobře vycvičený pes a za moment se už nacházel v Noelově ložnici, kde bez dalších příkazů ze sebe shodil tričko, odkopnul boty a stoje na jedné noze, snažil se z druhé stáhnout ponožku. Ovšem jediné, co bylo staženo, byl sám Gem, jenž se jaksi nepohodl s zemskou přitažlivostí poté, co zcela ztratil balanc.

 

 

 

 

Když už byl na zemi, tak místo nadávek si opravdu ponožky sundal, přičemž zvukovou kulisou mu k tomuto úkonu bylo Noelovo hlasité chechtání.

 

 

 

 

"Kdyby ses viděl," řekl, jakmile se trochu uklidnil, a Gem se na něj ze země skepticky podíval. "Tvářil ses tak strašně vyjeveně, když jsi tam přistál."

 

 

 

 

Gem se ušklíbl a postavil se, načež se usadil na posteli, kde mínil setrvat, dokud se Noel dostatečně nevysměje.

 

 

"No, dobře, konec srandy, kde je ta mrduchtivá prdel?"

 

 

 

 

Gem raději neodpověděl, jen protočil oči, ale stejně se navzdory všemu pousmál. Stále ještě se zdviženými koutky pozoroval, jak se k němu Noel blíží, krev se mu po tom uvolnění atmosféry, během něhož se válel na zemi, zvonu nahrnula do slabin, načež si neváhal, položil ruce na Noelovy boky a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Sám slastně přivřel oči, když se jejich vzrušení setkala, když ucítil, jak se k němu přitiskla Noela erekce, a snad ještě víc ztvrdl, jakmile Noel slabě zasténal poté, co se záměrně svým klínem otřel o ten jeho.

 

 

 

 

Čím víc se k němu Noel tisknul, tím víc ho Gem chtěl, tím víc se k němu tisknul on sám, dokud se Noel neodtáhl a během mžiku mu nerozepnul kalhoty.

 

 

 

 

"Zatímco ses válel, sehnal jsem všechno, co potřebujem," vytáhl Noel z kapsy lubrikant. "Na co čekáš, kalhoty dolů."

 

 

 

 

Gem na nic nečekal, ale než si stačil kalhoty i spodní prádlo sundat úplně, Noel ho zastavil, otočil a v podstatě shodil na postel. V první chvíli měl Gem v plánu protestovat, ale než zformuloval slova, na určitém místě ucítil prst, který do něj celkem hladce vklouznul, a tak místo stížností jen hlasitě a spokojeně vydechl.

 

 

 

 

Slyšel za sebou, jak se Noel uchechtl, přesto se snažil co nejvíce roztáhnout nohy, aby usnadnil Gallagherovi přístup, pročež se do něj zasunul i druhý a vzápětí třetí prst.

 

 

 

 

"Hmm, že ty sis představoval i dnes ráno?" ozval se Gallagher znovu a Gem opravdu chtěl něco říct, ohradit se nebo alespoň frustrovaně zamručet, ale když ucítil na boku pevný stisk Noelovy ruky, jež ho držela na místě, aby se nemohl třít, aby nemohl vycházet vstříc… Samozřejmě, že kdyby chtěl, tak by se mu vytrhl, ale… ale to bylo to poslední, co Gem chtěl.

 

 

 

 

Proto se jen kousnul do rtu, když se z něj prsty vytratily a on očekával něco většího, širšího a… Z hrdla se mu vydralo zakňučení, když ho Noel nechal prázdného a čekajícího příliš dlouho, ohlédl se, aby zjistil, co děje, ale to už překvapeně vydechl, jelikož Noel se do něj dostal jedním plynulým pohybem. Gem sevřel prostěradlo v dlaních, pocit naplnění se jím prohnal, cosi uvnitř se uklidnilo a zapadlo na své místo. Jakmile se pak Noel pohnul, jen aby do něj přirazil s větší razancí, Gem zasténal tak nahlas, že to museli slyšet i ve vedlejším pokoji.

 

 

 

 

"Moc hezké," ocenil jeho výkon Noel, jehož dlaň se přesunula z Gemova boku na záda, rameno a pak do vlasů, jež sevřela a přinutila tak Archera zvrátit hlavu nazad. Prohnul se v zádech, zadkem vyšel Noelovi vstříc a dostal jej tak ještě hlouběji. Gem se namáhavě nadechl při dalším přírazu, jenž mu Noel věnoval. "Klidně pokračuj, rád poslouchám, když se někomu má práce líbí."

 

 

 

 

Gem měl pocit, že Noel s každým dalším pohybem zajíždí hlouběji a hlouběji, připadal si dokonale roztažený, naplněný, a potřeboval víc, potřeboval, aby ho šukal tvrději, aby ho brutálněji tahal za vlasy, na těle se mu perlil pot a z hrudníku se mu draly zvuky mísící v sobě slast a částečně i bolest, na kterou však Gem zapomínal, omámen pocitem, že byl totálně pod Noelovou kontrolou.

 

 

 

 

Trochu se vzpamatoval, když Noel zvolnil tempo, aby se mohl nad Gema naklonit.

 

 

 

 

"Je to tohle to, co jsi chtěl?" zeptal se takřka nonšalantně, jako by se jej nastalá situace vůbec netýkala.

 

 

 

 

Gem zavřel oči, jakmile mu horký dech ovanul ucho a on ucítil Noelovy rty na boltci.

 

 

 

 

"Jo…" splynulo mu ze rtů a přikývl.

 

 

 

 

"S kalhotami u kolen, nastavující zadek druhému chlapovi, sténající jako levná děvka..." mluvil Noel dál, zatímco se pomalu pohyboval v Gemovi, jenž mu nadále vycházel vstříc, ale zoufale potřeboval, aby ho Noel projížděl rychleji. Tvrději. "Nebo bys chtěl ještě něco víc?"

 

 

 

 

"Mrdej mě," vydechl Gem, jehož mysl na moment osvítilo a napadlo jej něco, čím by mohl Noela přimět, aby ho šukal jako smyslu zbavený… "Mrdej mě stejně jako svýho bratra."

 

 

 

 

Gem se zachvěl, když uslyšel, jak za ním Noel zavrčel a okamžitě se do něj zabořil až po kořen, pročež Archer ještě dodal:

 

 

 

 

"Prosím, Noeli… mrdej mě jako Liama…"

 

 

 

 

Nic víc říkat nemusel, Noel za ním zavrčel několik nadávek, ale pro Gema bylo nejpodstatnější, že stisk v jeho vlasech znovu zesílil a pohyby Noelových boků získala na razanci, takřka z něj vyrážely dech. Držel, nechal se šukat, a když už měl pocit, že se potřebou se udělat zblázní, sevřel vlastní erekci v dlani, věnoval jí pár rychlý tahů, načež se s Noelem hluboko v sobě dovedl k orgasmu, během něhož nezapomněl hlasitě zasténat Noelovo jméno.

 

 

 

 

Zatímco se vyrovnával s tím nádherným uvolněním, jež zasáhlo jeho tělo, postřehnul, že Noel pustil jeho vlasy, zaryl prsty obou rukou do jeho boků a po pár dalších zběsilých příraze dosáhl orgasmu i on. Gem jej slyšel, jak za ním funí, vnímal, jak do něj vystříknul dávku spermatu, věděl, že modřiny po jeho nehtech mu jejich společnou noc budou ještě pár dnů připomínat.

 

 

 

 

Jakmile se z něj Noel vytáhnul, Gem se na zesláblých nohách postavil, konečně skopnul z nohou rifle, a následně se rozplácl na posteli, kde už se Noel se zavřenýma očima nějakou chvíli povaloval. Gem na jeho tvář dobře viděl a musel se pousmát, když spatřil, že se Noel zase dost spokojeně šklebí. Jeho tvář už možná ani výraz pořádně neuměla.

 

 

 

 

Určité části těla jej sice bolely, ale ten vnitřní pocit ukojení byl přeci jen silnější, Gem se jím nechal naplnit, každá buňka v těle se mu pak mírně zachvěla vzrušením při vzpomínce na to, jak krásně mu bylo, když ho Noel držel za vlasy, když ho nemilosrdně mrdal, když mu to všechno dovolil…

 

 

 

 

"Nenapadlo by mě, že konverzace o Liamovi může vést i k něčemu fakt příjemnému," poznamenal Noel po chvíli mlčení, po níž se posadil na posteli a protáhl se.

 

 

 

 

Gem se uchechtl.

 

 

 

 

"Můžeme se o něm bavit častěji," navrhl pak, než mu došlo, jak to mohlo vyznít, ale…

 

 

 

 

"No, já rozhodně proti nebudu," souhlasil totiž Noel s návrhem takřka okamžitě, koukaje dolů na Gema, jemuž se rty zvlnily v malém úsměvu.


End file.
